


something that i can't resist

by CloudCover (RainyForecast)



Series: Hockey RPF Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jock!Geno, M/M, Nerd!Sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: He regrets deeply saying yes to Mr. Lemieux about agreeing to tutor Evgeni.Anonymous asked:10 (jock/nerd) for sidgeno?





	something that i can't resist

 Evgeni is late. Sid’s been sitting here in the library for twenty minutes, waiting, the knot of nerves in his stomach just growing tighter.

He regrets deeply saying yes to Mr. Lemieux about agreeing to tutor Evgeni. But the way Mr. Lemieux had put it tugged at Sid’s heartstrings.

“He’s really struggling because of the language barrier,” Mr. Lemieux had said. Sid must have looked dubious because Mr. Lemieux had laughed gently. “Thing aren’t always the way they seem, Sid. He needs some peer tutoring, and I think you’d be perfect for the job.”

The reason Sid had been surprised to hear Evgeni had been having a hard time is that he’s bar none one of the most popular guys in the whole school. Captain of the hockey team, tall, handsome, loud and outgoing. Hardly ever seen anywhere without a posse of laughing friends and a petite, beautiful girl hanging from each arm. Sid doesn’t get invited to parties, but he’s heard the rumors. Evgeni is a legend, the kind that gets talked about years after they graduate. Struggle doesn’t seem like part of his vocabulary.

Sid, on the other hand. Straight As, hand-me-down clothes, and an off-putting tendency to babble about hockey stats or vintage aircraft. His only “reputation” is that he’s got a stick up his ass.  Besides Flower, he doesn’t have a lot of friends.

Yeah. He’s supposed to be tutoring Evgeni-Fucking-Malkin. Right. Sid has never directly spoken to the guy. And he’s probably not going to bother to show up.  

Sid is just about to pack up his things and leave, when there’s a clatter and a thud as 6 feet plus of hockey player crash into the chair across from him.

“Sorry I’m late, are you tu—” Evgeni’s words break off and they just stare at each other for a moment, Sid because he’s startled, and Evgeni? Who the fuck knows.

“Yeah,” Sid says. “Mr. Lemieux asked me to tutor you. You’re late.”

“Sorry,” Evgeni says, making a good show of looking contrite. “Was—”

“Save it,” Sid snaps, and he inwardly smacks himself for being rude but…he doesn’t feel like hearing how Evgeni was late because he was having so much fun with all his cool hockey bros or how he was making out or…other things….with some hot girl under the bleachers.

He busies himself with his stuff, which he’d half packed into his bag already. He feels his cheeks burn. He’d used the school computers (the internet at home was too slow) to research English language learners and he has this color coded lesson plan thing he spent ages on, but it all feels stupid now.

When he dares look back at Evgeni, Evgeni is staring at him. Probably wondering how he got stuck with a freak like Sid.

“What your name?” Evgeni says, and Sid flushes even further. Wow. So much for his Canadian manners. He forgot to introduce himself.

“Sidney,” he says.

Evgeni smirks at him, and leans back in his chair, arms crossed in front of his chest, doing unfair things to his biceps. He’s got his legs spread wide like a dick and his backwards snapback just adds to the douchiness rolling of off him.

“Sid?” he says, doing something with his tongue that is probably supposed to be charming. Why he’s even bothering is beyond him. unless it’s to lord his coolness over Sid.

“My  _friends_  call me Sid,” Sid says. He feels bad as soon as the bitchy comment leaves his mouth. What is it about Evgeni that’s making Sid act like this?

Evgeni’s face kind of…goes down a few watts, and he sits slowly back up in his chair. He blinks a few times. Sid looks down at his own lap. Fuck.

“Sorry,” he says, voice small.

“No, don’t be sorry,” Evgeni says. “Names important. In Russia, is like this. Small names, for close people. Everyone have. My name is Evgeni, so small name is Zhenya.”

It’s lovely sounding, softer than his full name or the hockey nickname, “Geno,” that his buddies all call him. Sid mouths it to himself without thinking, trying to form the interesting combination of sounds at the beginning properly.

When he looks at Evgeni again, Evgeni is blushing. Which, what?

“That’s really cool. Sorry,” Sid feels like he has to say. “Sorry for being all…whatever, eh?”

Evgeni shakes his head. “I’m so late, I’m deserve.” He smile at Sid again, and this smile is different from his previous cocky smirk. This one almost looks…shy. Gentle. “Get started?” he asks, and Sid finishes getting his stuff out.

“Wow, you do all this for me?” Evgeni exclaims, examining the lesson materials Sid prepped. “Best!”

Sid’s face can stop its tomato impression aaany day now. He ducks his head.

  

**Author's Note:**

> _A montage of future scenes:_
> 
> _Geno being besotted from the get-go, following Sid around and running up to him in the hall. Bringing him Reeses from the vending machines. Waving to him up in the stands at hockey games._
> 
> _Sid getting better about his self-deprecation, due in part to how enthusiastically and honestly Geno praises him at every opportunity. Sid’s so smart, Sid know everything about hockey history and stats, Sid is so good at tutoring, etc etc. A while into their working relationship Geno starts sprinkling in things about Sid’s looks. The first time Geno tells him he has pretty eyes Sid nearly falls out of his chair._
> 
> _“Prettiest boy I’m ever see,” Geno tells Sid the first time he kisses him, up in Sid’s room where they’re supposed to be studying._
> 
> _Sid confessing shyly that he’s had a crush on Geno for forever._
> 
> _Sid being a little afraid he’s going to be Geno–Zhenya’s little secret, but no. Zhenya is thrilled about his sweet, smart, awkward bf, and shows him off with pride. He has a special thing for putting Sid in his letterman’s jacket._
> 
> _Privately a good portion of the student body thinks Geno’s kinda lost his mind a little bit, but they learn how much they’ve fucked up at their 10th reunion. Geno proud as anything, his arm slung (all the better to flaunt his wedding ring) over the shoulders of an absurdly handsome post-glow-up Sid: “Yes, we married four years. Have little girl, you want see pictures? Cutest baby in world. Think maybe we adopt again next year.”_
> 
> _Geno goes into the NHL and Sid becomes either a stats guy for the same franchise, or maybe an analyst on TV._
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta'd. 
> 
> Title is from "Johnny Angel" by Shelly Fabares, or the Carpenters, as you prefer. 
> 
> You can find me as [creaturesofnarrative ](http://creaturesofnarrative.tumblr.com/) (main) and [knifeshoeoreofight](http://knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com/) (hockey blog, which I'm most active on) on Tumblr, and as @RainyForecast on Twitter. Come say hi!


End file.
